Dirty Pretty Things
by coolbreeeze
Summary: An assortment of writings and a place to put them. Various pairings  including slash . Drabbles, o/s, AU/AH. It could be anything. Rated M for language/lemons.
1. Come Undone

_**A/N This new "story" will be where I house my random writings. This particular set of drabbles is for the fabulous OnTheTurningAway's Birthday. **_

_**This is slash (E/J) so please, if you don't like it, don't read it. **_

_**As always, I own nothing. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Dear M, Happy Birthday to the woman who supplies me with boy p0rn, slash recc's and friendship! I cannot wait to meet (and smoosh you) in November. I hope you enjoy this drabble set I wrote. Thanks to rmhale for the prompts and carabeth for the beta work. xoxoxo -B

* * *

**_

_**~Come Undone~**_

_**Destruct**_

I slammed the guitar against the wall, watching as the wood splintered and the strings snapped. He walked out on me. Who the fuck did he think he was?

My legs gave out from under me and I crumpled to the floor.

My face was wet, smeared with the tears of disappointment and sadness.

The last words he said to me played on a loop in my head, "I love you, but I can't do this anymore. I need to know you feel the same way."

All I could do was stutter as he took my broken words and left.

_**Reaction **_

The next weeks turned into months. I was a shadow of myself.

I saw him at every corner, in every bar; other men with blonde curls, taunting me with skewed images of what I had.

I only ever thought of him as they kissed me...fucked me. None of them would ever compare to him.

His eyes haunted my dreams. I saw the darkened blue when he was beneath me, writhing as he claimed my body. I saw the love that I never noticed until it was too late.

My heart was empty. There was only ever room for him.

_**Reappearance **_

The doorbell rang. I rolled over in my bed, feeling the sting of the cold sheets next to me.

I rubbed at my eyes, as I pulled the door open.

"Edward." I heard the familiar voice before I could look up.

His eyes showed signs of wear; he looked as broken as I felt.

"Jasper," I croaked out. My throat felt dryer than normal.

His breath hitched as he took a step forward.

I wasn't going to lose my chance this time.

I pulled him to me, crushing his body to mine.

"Jasper, I love you."

He sighed in relief.

_**Vibrato **_

His murmurs rumbled against my chest. I rested my fingers on his hair, slightly tugging so he'd look up at me.

"Jasper, I don't know how I breathed before you...how I existed. Please tell me you still love me."

His eyes glistened with tears as he nodded his head. All explanations could come later.

I leaned in, kissing the lips I missed so much. Feeling comfort in the touches that ghosted across my body.

I felt him grow hard against me.

"Can I make love to you?" he whispered.

"You never need to ask again." I led him upstairs.

_**Vibrancy **_

We kissed each other with dynamic passion. Our bodies moved together, as though we were never apart.

My tongue traced over his chest, swirling a pattern across his body, down to his waist.

I grabbed his cock in my hand, stroking him fast and hard, flicking my thumb over his slit, causing him to gasp.

I took him in my mouth, savoring him on my tongue.

He grabbed my arm, pulling me up to him.

"I need you," he said, as he started to prepare my body to receive all of him.

He pushed into me and I was home.

* * *

_**A lot of lovely ladies wrote something for OnTheTurningAway. Check out her birthday blog! www[dot]ottaff[dot]blogspot[dot]com Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Something He Can Feel

_**Dear Tuesdaymidnight,**_

_**Happy Birthday to a fabulous, fuckawesome and talented woman, who happens to also share my love of Motown. I truly hope we can meet in November so I can tackle hug you in person and just not through the interwebz. Here's my little birthday offering. I hope your day is wonderful! Thanks to traci_trace for the prompts, ahizelm1 for the pre-read and carabeth for the beta work.**_

_**And as always, I don't own these boys...Or the Aretha Franklin song I stole my title from.**_

* * *

_**~* Something He Can Feel *~**_

_**Highway**_

"Jasper, where are we going?"

I sighed. Edward was starting to whine as we drove down the highway to our destination. "I told you, you'll know soon." I looked over to make sure his blindfold was securely in place.

Tomorrow was his birthday, and I decided to take him to the beach where I'd rented a house for the weekend.

In an effort to distract him, I moved my hand from the gear shift and rubbed his thigh.

"Don't start something you can't finish," he warned.

I moved my hand to graze the bulge in his jeans. "I wasn't, baby."

_**Surprise**_

His breath hitched as I palmed his crotch.

As quickly as I put my hand there, I removed it to make the turn off the exit.

He huffed, loudly, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Really?"

"Sorry, we're almost there. I'd prefer to have more room to give your cock ample attention."

That seemed to appease him…for now.

I finally pulled up to the house. I put the car in park and removed his blindfold.

"Surprise."

He blinked as his eyes adjusted. His face lit up, and he grabbed my shirt, bringing me over to him, kissing me hard.

_**Holiday**_

"This is the same house," he stated.

"The very one," I said.

I'd managed to rent the same place where we spent our first holiday away together last year. We also said our first "I love yous" then as the fireworks went off for the Fourth of July.

Edward wandered to the back deck as I put the rest of our things in the foyer.

I walked out to him, wrapping my arms around his body. "Love you," I whispered into his ear. He visibly shuddered as I began to nip and suck at his neck.

"I need you Jasper."

_**Hope**_

My fingers flew to undo the buttons on his pants. I fumbled slightly since it was dark, and his waist was pressed against the railing.

His breathing was labored as I grabbed his cock, sliding my hand up and down his length.

He pushed his ass into my throbbing erection.

"Fuck," I grunted as I shoved his pants down his legs. "I hope you don't want it slow baby."

I heard him whimper in response as I grabbed the lube out of my pocket, slicking up my fingers to prepare his body.

Neither of us was going to last long.

_**Assumptions**_

I watched myself slam into his body; our skin slapped against each other.

He gripped the railing turning his knuckles white.

I slightly tugged at his copper locks.

I felt him clench around my dick, which pushed me over the edge.

"Shit! I'm com—" a silent sob wracked through me.

His body spasmed as he followed.

Once he recovered, he turned around. "I assume there's more to this weekend than outdoor fucking?"

"This weekend is about whatever you want."

He snickered and place open mouthed kisses along my jaw.

We made it to our bed when the sun came up.

* * *

_**A/N part 2: You can find the rest of tuesdaymidnight's presents on the blog that OnTheTurningAway created at www[dot]happybirthdaytuesday[dot]blogspot[dot]com and some of those pics, are definitely NSFW ;)**_


	3. Snatchin' Yo Nerds Up

_**Dearest Ahizelm,**_

_**Happy Happy Birthday bb! I hope it is as fabulous as you are. I'm incredibly grateful that I have you in my life and can call you a friend. I'm still on a high from meeting you and your wonderful family and cannot wait until we get to hang out again and drink giant Margarita's and eat our weight in Tex Mex. I had to write a bit of crack!fic that I hope you like. Love you!**_

_**xoxo coolbreeeze  
**_

_**p.s. Thanks to Tuesdaymidnight and OntheTurningAway for pre-reading/beta'ing  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own it.

* * *

**_

_**Snatchin' Yo Nerds Up**_

**OoO**_**  
**_

**Inhale**

Jasper stared at vast expanse of the college auditorium and wiped his sweaty palms on his stone washed Wrangler jeans.

His social anxiety was starting to get the best of him. He wondered whether he could sit in this gigantic Chemistry class for ninety minutes.

As he glanced around the room, he saw something that made his breath hitch. A speck of ginger hair and wire framed glasses grabbed his attention.

Only then did he panic when he realized that hitching breath meant an asthma attack and he quickly reached for his inhaler.

Two puffs and he felt immensely better.

**OoO**

**Swagger**

When he looked back up, the ginger was peering at him with interest.

Jasper noticed that the seat next to his was empty and decided it was now or never that he talked to this fuck hot nerd in front of him.

He moseyed down the aisle, ignoring the fits of giggles that he heard from the mousy girls behind him.

When he got to the empty chair, he put on the best smirk he could muster.

"This seat taken darlin'?"

The ginger boy looked up at him with green eyes the color of the stone above a Sims character.

**OoO**

**Red**

Jasper settled himself into the chair and rummaged through his LL Bean backpack. It was pretty sweet. His initials were sewn into the front.

He turned the bag _just__ so _hoping this Prince Harry look alike would take note of the patches that graced the front pocket.

He was quite proud of the collection of Harry Potter badges he'd acquired; he even had one of Draco's face. No one could resist the charms of that man. It was Jasper's life goal to find out about his trouser snake.

"My name's Edward, love." Jasper turned at the sound of red's voice.

**OoO**

**Spark**

_Love_. Jasper rolled the term of endearment over in his head. Yes, he could get used to hearing that slip out of those ruby red grapefruit lips.

"The name's Jasper, darlin'." He stuck his hand out to shake Edward's hand.

When they touched, he swore he saw baby Jesus and the three Kings. He'd never felt a spark like that before.

Jasper looked at the nerd warrior. Edward wore a WoW shirt tucked into his black jeans. _How did he get them perfectly creased?_ To complete the look, his pants were held up with a brown, braided belt.

Simply stunning.

**OoO**

**Bedazzled**

Edward looked at Jasper like he was something to eat. Just then, the light hit Edward's face at the right angle and he began to sparkle.

"Wow" Jasper said aloud without realizing it.

"What?" Edward asked quickly putting his extra large hands on his face.

"Your retainer. It's sparkling."

Edward giggled "Oh yeah, I pimped my a few bedazzled jewels on it. No big deal."

Jasper groaned, "It's fucking awesome!"

Edward leaned in closer "It'll look better in the protective plastic case next to your bed."

Jasper almost came in his Fruit of the Looms at Edward's words.

**OoO**

**Crunch**

Looking down at his calculator watch, Jasper noted they had fifteen minutes before class started.

"Hey, want to get out of here?" Edward's giant orbs grew twice in size like a tarsier at Jasper's question.

"Hell to the yes I do!" Edward hesitated. "Wait, so um, does this mean you're like my boyfriend now?"

"Edward, I don't just invite anyone who calls me love back to my dorm room for Doritos and Mountain Dew."

"Please tell me they're cool ranch." Edward was bouncing in his seat.

Jasper snorted, then choked. "Even better. Fiery Buffalo."

Edward stood up. "Let's go cowboy!"

**OoO**

**Ride**

Jasper reached for Edward's hand as they walked out of class.

"You know what else I want to do when we get home, love?" Edward moved a piece of Jasper's haloed golden curls behind his ear.

"What's that?" Jasper quirked an eyebrow at his boo.

"I want you to penetrate my puckered hole with your long, rigid rod until I scream out every element on the periodic table."

Jasper reached down and grabbed Edward up bridal style. "Those are fucking words darlin'. Now grab a hold because Imma have you buckin' like a stallion."

And they lived happily ever after.

_Fin._

_**And if you don't know what a tarsier looks like, you can go here **_**_http(dot)bit(dot)ly/eNs0Uy_**_** *snort*  
**_


End file.
